


This Ceremonial Our Wish Displays

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't Gallifrey have enough to worry about without dressing up? Leela's thoughts before the Doctor's investiture as President in <i>The Invasion of Time</i>. </p><p>From dw100 prompt: ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ceremonial Our Wish Displays

Leela would have done anything for the Doctor, of course. She knew, though, that something was desperately wrong on Gallifrey, and with the Doctor himself. He seemed to have a plan to sort it out, but in the meantime she didn't see much point in decking herself in those ridiculous Gallifreyan robes, all heavy and impractical foil and velvet. If she had to be at the ceremony for his presidential investiture (and it seemed he wanted her to), she'd wear the garb of the Sevateem. It was just as traditional, and she was much less likely to trip over it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Gilbert and Sullivan's _Utopia, Limited_. Doctor Who has borrowed much from G and S - his ulster, for a start.


End file.
